Just an Experiment
by Pink Shimmer
Summary: How could one conversation, lead into something like this? Phoenix/Apollo. Vague hint of Phoenix/Iris or is it Dahlia? . One Shot. Written for a request on the PW Kink Meme. Contains a few spoilers.


**Author's Note:** I haven't written fan fictions for almost 4 years now. My apologies if there are any grammars or awkward wordings. Also, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I don't have a beta, but I reread this a few times. I tried my best, so please be gentle on me. 

The original prompt for this is: Phoenix/Apollo: Apollo's first kiss.

**Disclaimer:** All these characters mentioned in this fan fiction belong to Capcom and Nintendo. 

I own nothing, aside from this fan fiction I am posting for you guys to read and enjoy.

_**If you do not like yaoi (male on male), or the Phoenix/Apollo pairing, please do not read this. Thank you.**_

Once you have finished reading, I would love it if you could review. Reviews will make me happy, especially since I'd like to know how I did and if there's anything needing fixing. Again, thank you.

- - - -

**Just an Experiment...**

"Daddy! Polly! I'm going out now!" Trucy said as she opened the door.

Phoenix was sprawled out on the couch, while Apollo was sitting by a desk, too busy writing in his journal concerning a recent case.

"Alright, make sure to be home by 8:00 PM." Phoenix said. "And remember, I don't want you kissing any boys while you're out." Trucy pouted at this.

"Aw Daddy, you're no fun! POOOOLLY!" Trucy whined, "Tell Daddy I can!"

Snapping from his train of thought, Apollo turned from his chair to see both Trucy and Phoenix staring at him.

"Uh...huh?" He said dumbly.

It wasn't the answer Trucy had hoped for. She huffed in annoyance.

"Come on Polly! Tell Daddy that I can go out and kiss boys!" Trucy cried with the most convincing puppy eyes she could muster.

"W-What!" The brunette stuttered, feeling his face going red. "W-Why would you want something like that!"

Trucy went to open her mouth, but stopped to give her answer a second thought.

"Well... I don't know. I just thought I should be allowed to do something like that." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

She then looked at Apollo, curiously. "I mean, if you were going out, wouldn't you want to kiss anyone too?"

Apollo's eyes widen in horror and he felt his face go an even deeper shade of red.

"WHAT! T-this... This has nothing to do with me! ...A-And besides! I'm old enough to do what I want!"

Trucy, ignoring his flushed face, puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in jealousy.

"No far! I want to be an adult!" She grumbled. "I want to be allowed to kiss boys... even though I'm not going to do it…"

"Even though you're not, you might."

Their eyes averted towards Phoenix, who gave a small grin. "Anyway, remember what I said before."

Trucy sighed. "Come back at 8:00 P.M., yes papa." She then smiled. "Well, I'm off then. Bye now!" Waving her free hand at the two, she closed the door behind her as she left the building.

Silence was met afterward. Shaking his head slightly, Apollo went back to writing his journal.

Minutes flew by and he found that he couldn't focus. He couldn't help but replay the conversation just a while ago. He grimaced.

'Kissing… why do girls want that kind of thing?' He thought to himself.

"Seems like you're thinking real hard about something, eh Apollo?"

"GAH!"

Apollo jumped in surprise. Cautiously, he turned around to see Phoenix leaning over him, smirking. 'How long was he standing there!' Apollo wondered.

Apollo swallowed hard. He wasn't use to the closeness Phoenix and him were displaying right now and he desperately racked his brain to say something.

"U-Uh, not really. J-Just wondering what I um... what I should write next. Yeah, that's what I was doing! Heh heh." The brunette quickly said, giving Phoenix a small goofy smile.

'Oh, great going there, Justice! Mr. Phoenix will surely believe you with that lame excuse!'

"Oh really?" Phoenix replied in an all but curious voice.

Phoenix glanced at the journal for a brief moment. Then, giving the brunette a sly smirk, he started to back way. "Well then, I shouldn't bother you when it _clearly_ looks like you're busy writing something _very_ important."

Apollo blinked. 'It, it worked? Woh, I didn't think he would fall for it…' Realizing the breathing he was holding in, he sighed in relief. He then nodded towards Wright's retreating back before gradually returning to his forgotten journal.

He wished he hadn't.

Right there, in his journal, were it should have read:

_"…It turns out that the witness _missed_ the defendant just as he left the room."_

The 'm' in the word "missed" was replaced with the letter 'k'.

It now read:

_"It turns out that the witness _kissed_ the defendant just as he left the room." _

Apollo gasped, his blush returning full force. He tried desperately to cross the word out with his pen and write the correct word above it. It worked, but the word "kissed" refused to be forgotten. He could still see the words bulging out through his line strokes, as if mocking him. He sighed in defeat.

'That was really odd. I guess I was really busy thinking ab-'

Then it hit him.

"Oh my God, Mr. Phoenix saw what I wrote! I knew something was strange when he didn't keep pressing me about my lame excuse!"

Apollo groaned, covering his face with one of his hands.

'...He probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something now.'

--

When he heard Apollo gasp and then groan from behind, Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle.

'Ah, guess he found out.' Phoenix thought.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but be amused every time Apollo became flustered by his own mistakes, or anything that would rile the other up. When it's him that gets the brunette flushing red or riled up, it's almost as if doing so made him feel… satisfied, for some reason unknown.

Phoenix sat back down on his couch and bent over to grab a bottle of grape juice, already opened from not too long ago. Taking a long sip from the bottle and placing it on top of the table in front, he turned to face Apollo's sulking back. The brunette was clearly still embarrassed and Phoenix smirked at how easy it was to annoy him.

"Cheer up kid. People make mistakes like that."

Apollo pulled his hands down from his face and turned to look at Phoenix, eyes narrowing. There was still a tint of red visible on his cheeks, but Phoenix couldn't see it and Apollo was grateful for that.

"…Y-yeah, sure."

"No, really. I remember writing a word that was different from what I had wanted."

Apollo raised an eyebrow, slightly curious. "….Really? … What was it?"

Phoenix hummed and pretended to think about it.

"…. 'T-h-e-i-r'. It was suppose to be 't-h-e-r-e'."

"…"

"…"

"…Thank you, so much, for sharing your "horrible" experience with me, Sir."

Phoenix waved his hand at Apollo. "Oh problem, glad I could help."

Apollo just rolled his eyes as he went back to his journal. 'You can always trust Mr. Wright to make you even more miserable then before. ' he thought.

"… I didn't know you were into kissing, Apollo."

Where ever that statement came from, it got Apollo's full attention. His eyes widened and whirled around to face Phoenix again, ignoring his pen as it scattered to the floor.

"W-wha... H-how... how did you-?"

"Just a hunch." Phoenix shrugged and then laughed quietly. "Oh come on, even The Judge would know what you were thinking."

"But... but... I'm not into that stuff!" Apollo blurted a little too loudly. He didn't know why he was acting so childish. Maybe it had to do with Phoenix's probing.

Phoenix winced and raised an eyebrow. "Only those who deny their interest in kissing have obviously never kissed before-"

"T-That's not-!"

"-and from this conversation, I take it that I'm right, right?"

Apollo didn't know what to say right then. All he could do was shut his mouth and he felt ashamed for being an open book.

When Apollo suddenly stopped talking and didn't say a word, Phoenix knew he hit the bulls-eye. He waited until slowly, Apollo nodded his head and then mumbled something Phoenix couldn't understand.

"Hm? What's that, Justice?"

The rookie sighed, unsure whether to admit it out loud.

'I don't know why I'm telling this to him… but I feel as if I should. Besides, he already knows.' Apollo's hands clenched tighter on his lap. He then lowered his head, finding the pen on the floor more interesting than anywhere else.

"...It's... It's just that I never, er... kissed... before."

Apollo licked the bottom of his dried lips, before adding more to his explanation. "…Since I was young, I, I would all ways be busy with things, l-like finishing school or studying to become a lawyer. I...I was never interested into that kind of thing, even though people would always mention it or… kiss in school."

Phoenix closed his eyes and merely nodded. 'Ah, poor kid. Already 22 and he never got to experience what life has to offer. ...Then again...'

"...I didn't receive my first kiss until I was 21." Phoenix replied in a hushed tone.

When Phoenix opened his eyes again, he found Apollo staring at him, surprised with his mouth hanging wide open.

"W-Wait... That's only a year less than mine!"

"Yes. Back then I was in a relationship..." Phoenix's eyes grew icy, almost distance. Apollo could have sworn the room had gone cold and he shivered slightly.

"Oh…"

Apollo decided not to press it. Knowing Phoenix, he'd probably ignore his question anyway.

'But, it feels good to know that I wasn't the only one…' Apollo thought.

Apollo then bent over to pick his pen from the floor. He started to turn back towards his deck, but paused half way.

"Um, thanks… for telling me that, Sir. I um… feel a little better." Blushing, he turned back to face Phoenix and gave said man a small smile before looking away, fiddling the pen in his fingers nervously.

Phoenix smiled at Apollo's attempt to thank him. He knew, since the day Apollo started working at the Wright's Anything Agency, how hard it was for Apollo to admit something like that to anyone.

Something fluttered in Phoenix's stomach, but he ignored it quickly. He picked up his bottle from the table and took a huge gulp from it.

"You're welcome." He said as he placed the bottle back down again and lie back onto the couch.

Apollo sighed in relief. He was glad his mind didn't feel so bothered about kissing anymore. Pleased with this, he turned back to his journal and began to finish what was left to be done about his previous case.

--

They didn't know how long time passed. Apollo was just about finished with his journal when Phoenix blurted out something.

Sure, Phoenix was always full of surprises. This one, however, was one Apollo never expected to come out from the other's mouth.

"Want to kiss?"

Apollo's right hand gave a sudden jerk, leaving an enormous black line across the pages in his journal.

He spun around to face Phoenix. "WHAT?"

Phoenix wasn't looking at him, however. He seemed to be staring at the ceiling above him and Apollo wondered if what he heard was just his own imagination.

He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"U-Um, sorry. I-I thought you said someth-."

"You heard me."

Phoenix's voice stopped Apollo mid sentence and Phoenix pulled his head back to see Apollo, not caring if everything was upside down. Apollo stared at Phoenix before looking away, blushing.

"W-what do you mean? M-Me, kiss you? B-but, we're guys! A-And, and..." 'Oh how embarrassing to say this...' Apollo thought, but continued, "isn't... isn't kissing suppose to be something _special_? L-like, with someone you really like a-and want to cherish it wish?"

Phoenix blinked.

Then he laughed.

Before long, he was roaring with laughter that he sat up from his couch, gripping his now aching stomach. Apollo's face was beginning to match the color of his red vest and he so badly wished he could crawl under somewhere and hide there forever.

A few minutes later, Phoenix calmed down, wiping the tears in his eyes and stared at Apollo with a silly grin.

"Oh Apollo, you really are like those school girls. You know, who day dream of finding the perfect boy who'll sweep them off their feet."

Apollo puffed his cheeks in annoyance, face still burning red. "H-Hey! Don't listen to me! That's what everyone was saying when I was little!"

"And, do you really believe that?"

"..."

"..."

"...W-well, um..."

"You do."

"W-what! Hey! Don't make assumptions like that! I didn't even say anything!"

"But, you did."

"You! I-I...ARG! Stop being sarcastic all the time!"

"I can't stop. I'm having _way_ too much fun." Phoenix smiled devilishly at him.

Apollo pretty much had enough of this. He slammed his desk with his right hand, a little harder than his usual fist slamming during court. Pain shot up through his hand, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Well, I'm glad someone is enjoying this!" He growled, scuffling to pick his things in his hands and got up from his seat. "I'll be leaving now." He was furious, not to mention embarrassed. He really didn't need Phoenix picking on him anymore.

He stomped towards the door, refusing to meet Phoenix's gaze as he passed by the couch. When he reached the door, he lowered his head and sighed, letting some of his anger ebb away as he turned the door handle.

Barely half opened, a hand shot out from behind and slammed the door before Apollo could register. He swung his head to his right to see Phoenix next to him, his anger forgotten. He inhaled sharply when he realized that they were closer than last time. Apollo wanted to move right then, but he legs were too frozen to do anything. He then tried to read Phoenix's expression for his actions, but the taller man's beanie obscured his eyes from view.

It felt almost like hours by before anyone said, or did anything. Finally, Phoenix slowly lifted his head to face Apollo.

"...Sorry."

Never had Apollo witnessed Phoenix express any kind of regret, let alone capable of having any. His eyes were always cheerful to everyone who knew him, or ice cold when needed to be.

Apollo didn't know to do or say to Phoenix at that moment. He just stared at Phoenix, while Phoenix stared back at him.

At last, shuffling a bit and taking a deep breath, Apollo lowered his gaze, away from Phoenix's.

"I-It's... It's okay. I'm just… sensitive a-and I didn't mean to blurt out at you. So... I-I should be the one who's sorry!"

Phoenix shook his head, removing his hand from the door. "...No." He then smiled, patting the top of Apollo's hair. "I should be the one apologizing. ...I guess I went a little overboard and pushed buttons I shouldn't have pressed."

Apollo frowned to himself. He really did like his hair being touched. "You think?" He said, swiping the other man's hand away and glancing back up at Phoenix. He then gave Phoenix a small smile. "W-Well... I think I'll let this go, for now. But you won't be so lucky next time."

Phoenix chuckled. "I'm not sure about that one. Luck always seems to be on my side no matter what."

Apollo hummed at this. "Well... that is true. ...Still can't believe you didn't suffer anything serious after getting hit by that car a few months ago..."

Silence was met again. Apollo realized they were still close to each other and his cheeks flushed, taking a small step back from Phoenix.

"Um... Well, I'll be off then. Bye, Sir." Rubbing the back of his head, Apollo nodded at Phoenix who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Going so soon? ...I thought we were going to sit on the couch and teach you how to kiss."

Apollo's eyes widen and he took another step back. "What the-! W-why!"

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know, but, I can't have someone who doesn't know how to kiss." A huge grin plastered on Phoenix's face. "Besides, you'll be thanking me later."

'Why? Why me, God? Why?' Apollo thought to himself. He didn't know what to decide. He could just ignore Phoenix's suggestion completely and avoid being humiliated. On the other hand, there was the chance of being humiliate anyways if he didn't take the offer.

And besides, even though he didn't want to admit it, he _was_ curious on the whole kissing thing.

"W-well, we could always say that this was just an experiment… b-but-"

"Great! Then it's decided!"

Apollo blinked. Before he knew it, Phoenix quickly grabbed his arm and literally dragged him back towards the couch, despite Apollo's complaints along the way. As they arrived at the couch, Phoenix plopped down and tugged the other down next to him.

When Apollo landed on the couch, his right leg accidently brushed down Phoenix's. His face flushed red from the tingling sensation and quickly scooted away from the other man. Phoenix, on the other hand, felt that fluttering feeling in his stomach come back to life when Apollo's leg rubbed against his, but it quickly dissipated when Apollo moved.

Apollo nervously placed his journal and pen on the table, then turned to Phoenix, but dared not to look at him right away. Apollo wanted to run away, but Phoenix would probably protest and since they were already sitting…

"S-So… what do you suppose we do?" Apollo stuttered.

Phoenix grinned and placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo tensed at the touch, but didn't say anything about it.

"Look, how about this?" Phoenix continued, "I come ninety and you come ten, sounds fair?"

Apollo scrunched his face in horror. "W-what?"

Phoenix could only roll his eyes at Apollo. "Since I'm experienced, I might as well do most of the work." Then crossing his arms he added, "That's why I said I'll come about ninety percent. The remaining ten percent will be you, if you are willing to go for it, that is. You can just up a leave right now, never knowing what it's like to kiss. It's your decision, Justice."

"O-oh." '… I thought you meant something else…'

Apollo decided not to say the latter.

"Are you ready?" Phoenix asked.

Apollo hesitated. He felt panic rush through him and his hands felt clammy.

Go through this… or not? He wasn't so sure.

Phoenix noticed the fear in Apollo's eyes and sighed. "All right, you don't have to do this you know. Like I said, it's all up to you."

How strange, Apollo thought. He could have sworn he heard a hint of disappointment coming from Phoenix.

Nah, it was probably just his imagination.

Neither less, Apollo felt guilty turning down Phoenix's offer, even though he didn't even say anything, yet. His fingers gripped his knees tightly and he lowered his head.

'Darn it. All Mr. Wright was doing was trying to help me. I can't back down now! I'm a man for crying out loud!'

"N-no!" Apollo squeaked.

'Well, so much for my Chords of Steel…'

"U-um, what I mean is, I-I'm ready!" Apollo said. He looked back up at Phoenix. Hopefully his effort in being brave will convince the other.

Phoenix suddenly leaned closer to him, causing Apollo to stop breathing and he wondered if Phoenix was going to kiss him now. Instead, Phoenix paused mid way, humming as he examined Apollo.

".. You sure you're ready?"

Apollo nodded, maybe a little too quickly. "M-most positive, Sir!"

"Please don't call me sir."

"U-uh, okay, S- I mean, Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes.

Slowly, Phoenix began to lean closer towards Apollo. Apollo could feel his heart beating faster as Phoenix advanced further towards him.

Only three inches apart from each other, Phoenix came to a complete stop.

"All right… go for it."

Apollo watched as Phoenix gradually closed his eyes, waiting for Apollo to make his move. He could smell the other man's scent; masculine with a hint of grape as the other breathed.

It was almost… fascinating.

Apollo felt as if his body were on fire and dizziness set over him. The uneasy came back, but Apollo tried to pay no attention to it. Shaking, he motioned his head slowly towards Phoenix, one by one. The other man's scent grew stronger as he drew nearer and his lightheadedness increased until, only about five centimeter away, he just couldn't take it.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mr. Wright!" Apollo backed up. "I-I really tried to do it, I really did! I was so close, but I just couldn't do it with the-the smell and-and the dizziness! Now I'll probably never get my chance to experience kissing anymore! Maybe I was -"

"Apollo…"

"-never meant to know what it's like to kiss someone. I-I'll probably never get to experience anything romantic, just live a boring life with nothing to do, but work all day with nothing interesting -"

"Apollo."

"-to do. Yup! Nothing but working my butt off on a job that barely gives me money! Yeah! Not a life where I get to experience what everyone has been-"

"POLLY!"

Apollo stopped his ranting and stared at Phoenix. He didn't even get to say anything when he saw Phoenix dive forward, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. His eye grew wide in surprise, too shocked to register what was happening. Part of him wanted to pull away, but the dizziness, mixed with Phoenix's aroma, returned full force and he felt weak all over. The sensation from Phoenix's lips, so strong and yet so soft, Apollo almost melted. Even the whiskers on Phoenix's chin rubbing against his were arousing.

When Phoenix was about to pull away, Apollo's mind finally registered and he wrapped his arms around Phoenix's neck, yanking Phoenix back to deepen the kiss. He didn't know why, but he wanted more of this, strange pleasure burning inside him.

'Maybe this is why everyone kisses… It feels wonderful…' Apollo thought, closing his eyes.

Soon, air became a necessity and both Apollo and Phoenix's lip separated from each other. They still held on to each other, panting hard with eyes fixed on each other. Apollo's face tinged with pink and he bit his lips nervously, the taste of Phoenix and grape juice still lingering in his mouth.

"U-um…"

"Well, didn't think _that_ would happen." Phoenix smirked as he released his hold on Apollo. "I just needed you to stop talking for a moment."

Apollo let go of Phoenix, his blush increasing. "Y-yeah well… I didn't think anything like this would happen."

"Least you know what it's like to kiss." Phoenix cut in.

"U-uh yeah um, thanks, I guess."

Silence.

"U-um, I'm going to go home now, if that's okay with you, Sir."

Phoenix sighed. "For the last time, Polly, don't call me Sir… and not Mr. Wright either. They make me feel old." He smiled. Not a smirk, but a real genuine smile. "Call me Phoenix, or Nick if you want."

"O-oh uh... sure thing um… Phoenix."

At least it was a start, Apollo thought to himself.

"Good. And yes, you can go home." Phoenix grinned as he lies back onto the couch.

Nodding hurriedly, Apollo reached over to grab his journal and pen and lifted himself off the couch.

With a quick "bye" to Phoenix, he proceeded back towards the exit door. He opened the door and as he was about to leave, Phoenix called out to him.

"Oh, Polly?"

Apollo turned once more to face Phoenix, but Phoenix wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, Phoenix?" '…It'll take a while before I get use to saying Mr. Wright's name without it sounding so… foreign,' Apollo thought.

"Don't go kissing anyone now while you're out, okay?"

The scenario that occurred a while ago replayed in Apollo's mind and he unconsciously ran his fingers over his lips, blushing.

"U-um, o-okay. Good bye now S- I mean, Phoenix."

-

When he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs, he thought about what Phoenix said.

He knew he was old enough to make his own decisions; he was sure Phoenix knew this as well.

However, he didn't feel like rebelling or kissing anyone else really.

'I don't think anyone would be like Phoenix…' Apollo thought, flushing.

'Besides, for an _experimental_ kiss, it'd be awful not to cherish it a little longer…'

Fin


End file.
